strawberry frosting
by kyouko
Summary: I laughed and hit him playfully in the shoulder. "Don't be silly." I spun around, touching my nose where the strawberry frosting had been. "I look nothing like Rudolph, you know." fluffy rokunami oneshot, namine's point of view.


**strawberry frosting**

* * *

rated: _T_ | genre: _romance_ | status: _complete, oneshot  
_naminé's point of view

* * *

"Roxas," I started, "can you get the cookies out of the oven?" I spun around and looked at him, only to find him sitting on a stool, his iPod in his hands. To get his attention, I swayed my hand back and forth in front of him.

It was no use. His eyes were fixated on his iPod. Whatever he's doing, it must be interesting—more interesting than helping his own _friend_—his best friend, friend since birth, his friend for as long as he can remember—bake numerous sweets for a bake sale coming up for our school.

His earphones were in, so he obviously wouldn't be able to hear me. Normally, people listen to their music soft, barely audible. But, with Roxas, it's different. He has his music blaring, and it even makes me want to put my hands over my ears, because it's just _so_ loud.

He's closing his eyes now, like he's being sucked into his music. I understand he _adores _his music, but he _needs_ to keep his mind off it right now. He _needs_ to help me. His friend.

_Or whatever I am to him, actually._

I, stepping on my tiptoes, silently walked over to his side, keeping watch to make sure his eyes were still closed. They were, thankfully.

I've never been one to ruin something for anyone, but I guess today's the start of it. I angrily (seemingly angry, not really) took his earphones out of his ear, taking his iPod and disconnecting the earphones from the bottom.

Wrapping the earphones nicely, I put them in the closest drawer. "It's time to help!" I announced, giving a smile after my sudden outburst. "Let's get crackin'!"

"Help with what?" he asked in reply, looking at me with a clueless face.

I point to the oven. "What was I doing when you _first_ got here?" I inquired after pointing the obvious out to him. "And what have I been doing _since_ you got here?" I walked over to the other side of my kitchen and pulled out white and pink striped oven mitts out of a drawer.

He looked around, turning his gaze to the oven. I open it, gently lifting the tray of now-baked chocolate chip cookies out of the oven, holding them in front of him for a moment. "What's this look like?" I asked him, and then set them on the counter.

He stared at me then, his eyes growing wider. "I—oh, I . . . I'm sorry, Naminé . . ." Roxas said, walking over to me. "I forgot. I was too . . . _into_ other things . . ."

_Why even come over if you were going to ignore me completely?_

"What was I doing, Roxas?" I snapped, exiting the realm of my thoughts and bringing myself back to the real world. "What in the world was I doing?"

"You were . . ." Roxas began, ". . . baking things for the bake sale at school . . ." He stood up from the stool and walked toward me.

_Wait, Roxas, what're you doing? No . . . don't come closer, please!_

"I wasn't ignoring you . . . you just never asked me for help." Roxas stifled a laugh. "I was watching you make those cookies . . . the brownies . . . the cupcakes . . ."

He took a finger and put it on my nose, gliding it across it and somehow, some frosting had apparently gotten on my nose. He grabbed a cloth and wiped it off his finger, then put the cloth over my nose, cleaning the rest off.

As he put the cloth back where he got it, he smiled gently. "I saw you get that strawberry frosting on your nose," he said, "and I didn't want to tell you about it. You resembled a cute, red-nosed reindeer."

I laughed and hit him playfully in the shoulder. "Don't be silly." I spun around, touching my nose where the strawberry frosting had been. "I look nothing like Rudolph, you know."

"You _were_ a—"

I let my hand fall to open a container of strawberry frosting. I dipped my finger in it, turning back around to put some on his nose. "What were you saying?" I asked.

"You _were_ a cute, red-nosed reindeer," Roxas repeated. "_Were_, past-tense. You _were_ until you cleaned your nose off."

The pink frosting on his nose seemed like it didn't bother him, but I saw a crimson tint start glowing on his cheeks. Did I . . . did _I_ make him _blush_?

"So . . . now that you have frosting on _your_ nose, what does that make you?"

Roxas shook his head. "Not cute, but a simple red-nosed reindeer."

"Sure, of course." I held back a smile, turning my back on him.

I went ahead and put the chocolate chip cookies in a container, sealing the lid extra tight so they'd be _somewhat_ tasty for many people tomorrow.

_Because when I bake, it doesn't always turn out the best. It could be delightful; it could be horrid. I have not a single idea of how they should taste._

"Am I bad at acting?"

Washing my hands off, I asked, "Why are you asking that, Roxas?" Looking over my shoulder, I eyed him suspiciously, but quickly went back to cleaning up. "I don't see how you could necessarily be bad at it—I mean, I've never seen you _act_, but if you mean _distract_, that's different."

Roxas laughed at me then, and I heard him walking over to me again.

_Why again? Roxas, what has gotten into you today?_

He gets so close to me that I can feel him breathe on my skin, making my own breathing stop for a moment. His arms drape around my waist; his head buries itself into my neck.

"I . . . Roxas . . ."

"The whole music scene was an act, too." He lifted his head up from my shoulder, leaving a gentle kiss on it as he pulled away. "Give me your attention more often."

_But we're just friends, Roxas_.

"O-okay," I stuttered, starting to face his back, the back that was walking away from me.

_Wait, does he think I'm rejecting him? . . . No!_

_I had to ask him what we were. It was now or never. I need to know before . . ._

"What are we now, Roxas?"The words slipped out of my mouth, ignoring the fact that I wanted to finish my thought.

The question made him stop dead in his tracks. He wasn't walking away anymore. He was standing still. Completely still, like a statue.

"I mean . . . Roxas," I said, "are we _more_ than friends?" I hugged myself, wrapping my own arms around my waist—yearning for his to be around it. "Like . . ."

"Whenever you're ready." He then kept walking, making his way for the living room.

I ran after him like it was the last day we'd ever see each other again, like he was leaving me right now and never coming back, and like we'd never get a chance to be together. I caught up to him, attempting to hug his neck to stop him from moving, and held onto him.

"I am. I'm ready." I smiled into the back of his plaid shirt. "Come on, let's get back to baking, _together_, okay?"

He agreed.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

haha, yay for cheesiness and fluff. I'm literally overwhelmed by how sad I tried to make it towards the end. I really think it's terrible, but if you like it, say it in a review. :) If you'd also like to give me one-shot ideas for this pairing, you're also free to do that—I'd love to hear all your ideas! Thank you for reading!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

kingdom hearts (c) square enix, disney

roxas, naminé (c) square enix


End file.
